clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
''Clock Tower ''(known as Clock Tower 2 in Japan) is a survival horror game for the Playstation. It was released in 1996 and is a sequel to Clock Tower: The First Fear. Story Prologue In the mountains of Romsdalen stood Barrows Mansion, owned by Mary and Simon Barrows. Here, in 1986, Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of deformed, malicious twins named Bobby and Dan. In 1995, four girls from the Granite Orphanage were adopted by Mary Barrows and brought to the mansion, but were soon attacked by both Mary and the first Scissorman, Bobby Barrows. Of these, the only survivor was Jennifer Simpson, who escaped after causing or witnessing the deaths of Mary, Bobby, and Dan. Plot One year on from the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist, and is currently undergoing treatment in Oslo to help her cope with her experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. The plot revolves around another survivor of the murders, a young boy named Edward, and the sudden re-emergence of the Scissorman. Character histories Playable characters *Jennifer Simpson The 15-year-old survivor of the original Scissorman murders, Jennifer lost her parents when she was very young and was raised in the Granite Orphanage. After her narrow escape from the Scissorman a year ago, Helen Maxwell, who was investigating the case for her studies, took her in. Jennifer is being used by Professor Barton as a research subject. In Helen's story she is captured by Scissorman in the 3rd Scenario and is hung up on the cross in the chapel. If Helen is too slow in shooting Scissorman or does not have the pistol Jennifer will be stabbed and killed by Scissorman. *Helen Maxwell 30-year-old Helen is Samuel Barton's assistant professor of criminal psychology and is curious about the Clock Tower case. Although she is Jennifer's adopted mother, she shares a sisterly relationship with the young girl. Helen is very protective of Jennifer and always looks out for her. In Jennifer's story in the 3rd Scenario she is found in the storage room locked in a chest and can translate the foreign note for Jennifer. Despite still appearing in Jennifer's A ending she is counted as dead if she is not released from the box. *Nolan Campbell 26-year-old Nolan Campbell is a reporter for a third-rate tabloid newspaper. Nolan is targeted by Scissorman when he starts getting involved in the Clock Tower case. Through the Clock Tower case he develops a romantic interest in Jennifer. In Jennifer's story in the 3rd Scenario he assists Jennifer in killing Scissorman by distracting him long enough for Jennifer to cast the door spell. In Helen's 3rd scenario he is found dazed in a coffin in the storage room and if not found before Scissorman's demise will be considered dead. *Stan Gotts An assistant-inspector with the police who is investigating the Clock Tower case. Stan is obsessed with tracking "Scissorman" down. A firm believer in hands-on experience, he places no faith in the supernatural and believes that he'll be able to bring the case to a close. He is close to Helen and forms a friendship with her. In Jennifer's 3rd scenario, if she runs into the torture room while being chased by Scissorman or under other certain circumstances, Gotts will be found upside down in the grinder with an enormous pool of blood around him; he can also be found alive on the floor of the torture room. He always survives Helen's 3rd scenario and assists Helen by giving her a pistol, and if Helen has met the qualifications for the A ending he will rescue Helen from being pulled into the door with Scissorman. *Samuel Barton Professor of criminal psychology. He provides psychological profiling research and investigates the Clock Tower case from his own angle. He also believes that Scissorman is not an immortal killer, instead believing that this idea has been created by newspapers like the one Nolan works for. In Helen's story he is revealed to be posing as the Scissorman, saying that he was drawn in by Scissorman's evil soul. In Jennifer's story he is found slouched against a tree in the garden, and can assist her by translating the foreign note into the door spell. However if Jennifer already had Helen translate it then he will be found hanging by his neck from the tree, and if Jennifer inspects it, Scissorman will leap out at her from the top. Other characters *Harris Chapman Research assistant studying criminal psychology. Harris is a small, gaunt man and has a warped infatuation with Jennifer. He is the fake Scissorman of Jennifer's story after being promised by the real Scissorman he could have Jennifer. He dresses up as Scissorman and brings Jennifer into the Barrows Family Mansion but is betrayed and killed by Scissorman shortly afterwards. In Helen's scenario he is found hiding in the kitchen and he gives Helen a key that if used will cause the player to get the C ending, but he can be found much later. He can also be found decapitated with his head in a pot. *Edward Another person who, like Jennifer, survived the Clock Tower incident a year ago. Edward was found at the scene of the original murders suffering from amnesia, so was taken to the Granite Orphanage, where he was given the name Edward. Like Jennifer, he is also undergoing psychiatric treatment from Samuel Barton. At the end it is revealed he is the resurrected Dan Barrows (the giant purple demon child whom Jennifer accidentally lit on fire while fleeing from him in the original [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clock_Tower:_The_First_Fear Clock Tower]) and the true Scissorman. *Beth Another of the Research Assistants. She becomes involved in the events of Scissorman and Clock Tower when they start getting more involved with her. Beth is very ditzy and naive. She is extremely immature for her age, having a tendency to whine. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals. Her fate is always optional: In Helen's 3rd scenario if she tries to follow Helen to safety after being found she gets dragged down into the floor and killed by Scissorman, but she survives if Helen talks her into staying put. In Jennifer's scenario she is found cowering in fear in the wine cellar and will give Jennifer the mansion key, but if certain items are not found in time, she will be replaced by Scissorman who will attempt to pull Jennifer off the ladder. Upon returning to the cellar if Jennifer inspects a wine barrel blood will leak out followed by a finger-wearing a ring which Jennifer recognizes as Beth's-and the mansion key. *Tim Nolan's camera man. He works closely with Nolan and is scared easily, but he is a good person over all. Like many of the other characters, his fate lies in the player's actions. In Jennifer's 3rd scenario, if certain items are retrieved in time, Tim will be found safely by the lounge fireplace and will give Jennifer a box of matches, but if not, Tim's smoking body is found stuffed half-way in the fireplace with the matches lying next to his body. In Helen's 3rd scenario, he can either be found hiding in the wine cellar or dead in a barrel. *Kay Edward's guardian from the Granite Orphanage. She is a very tall woman who always wears a waist length white coat. In Jennifer's A and B endings she can be heard pleading with Edward to stop and return to the orphanage before being killed. Strangely she is the one that kills Jennifer in Jennifer's C ending. In Helen's A and B endings her corpse is found lying on the ground next to Scissorman upon entering the cavern. Her corpse was most likely sucked into the door when Jennifer or Helen opened it. *Rick An old butler of the Barrows mansion, he retired before the murders began. He gives Gotts and Nolan some information about the Barrows before being killed. In Gotts's scenario he is mauled by his dog, and in Nolan's scenario he is crushed by the chandelier in the foyer of his house (ironically the chandelier was given to Rick by the Barrows as a retirement present). *Mr. Sullivan The head librarian. He likes to collect things and show them off in a personal gallery. In Helen's second scenario (if in the prologue Professor Barton hasn't given the statue to Harris, the player's next scenario after the first scenario is the library, if the statue was given to Harris, player's next scenario will be Rick's house and Mr. Sullivan won't be found dead) he is decapitated by the library's giant clock when he sticks his head out of the porthole to see what is wrong with it. *Danny Danny is the "computer guy" for the University. He does not go on the trip to England with everyone else. *Rose Rose is a student at the University. She is a friend of Helen's and she has an infatuation with another student named Baker. According to Helen, Rose uses the University as a "motel" alluding to Rose going there at night to meet up with Baker. She is killed by Scissorman in the first scenario. Her corpse can be found cut open and gutted in a bathroom stall or impaled to a bed in the therapy room. *Baker Baker is a student at the University who has the unfortunate luck to be one of the first victims of Scissorman. His corpse is used to trick Helen into unlocking the door to the women's lounge so Scissorman can get inside to attack her for the first time. *Sandra The red-headed clerk that works behind the desk at the library. Her name was found in the Artbook notes. Other than that, her name is rarely mentioned. She is found impaled to a bookshelf in Helen's second scenario, and if the bookshelf is inspected Scissorman will jump out at Helen from behind it. Trivia *There were two novels and a radio drama based on the game. They were not released outside of Japan. Category:Games